


The Noise - Platonic VLD Week Day #3

by hufflepirate



Series: Platonic VLD Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Insecurity, Jealousy, lion hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepirate/pseuds/hufflepirate
Summary: "As soon as he mentioned The Noise, Pidge tilted her head sideways, eyes narrowed, and Lance suddenly realized that he didn't actually know that the other lions made that sound.'You know?' he prompted, 'The noise?  The little - like - it's not a whine, like a dog would make, but it's not a full-on yowl?  When you leave in someone else's lion?''That definitely does not sound familiar,' she answered."When Lance finds out that not all of the lions react to their paladin's absence the same way, he's suddenly overcome by insecurity and doubt.  Luckily, his friends are there to reassure him.Prompt was: Lions/Bonding





	

As soon as he mentioned The Noise, Pidge tilted her head sideways, eyes narrowed, and Lance suddenly realized that he didn't actually _know_ that the other lions made that sound.

"You know?" he prompted, "The _noise_? The little - like - it's not a _whine_ , like a dog would make, but it's not a full-on yowl? When you leave in someone else's lion?"

"That definitely does not sound familiar," she answered.

Lance wrinkled his forehead, "Ok, well, what does Green do when you're in somebody else's lion?"

"I mean, I guess I'm usually _not_ ," Pidge answered, "Green's got stealth, so she's usually the one carrying extra passengers."

"Ok, but when you _have_ been in somebody else's lion, Green doesn't complain about it?"

"No. Sometimes she's a little aloof when I get back, but I think she mostly just doesn't like missing out on the mystery of where we're going."

Lance wasn't sure what his face was doing, but whatever it was made Pidge uncomfortable after a moment. "I - I mean, I'm sure you're not the only one," she spluttered, "Green and I are just - we have a lot of common goals, instead of . . . feelings. You should ask Keith about it. He's the one whose lion keeps jumping out into space for him and stuff."

He wasn't sure he wanted to do that. He and Blue were tight, or at least, he thought they were tight, but if he thought too much about how Red was always jumping into a fight for Keith, he started to feel worse about it. Especially if he thought about how Black had rescued Shiro _twice_ and Green had rescued Pidge and it was just him and Hunk who hadn't been rescued by their lions. Blue had never moved on her own around him at all.

He couldn't stay here, either, though. He'd run into Pidge while he was on the way to Blue's hangar to apologize for having gone out with Hunk in Yellow again. He knew she understood that Yellow had more armor than she did, but he didn't want her to feel like he didn't love her, and he didn't mind just hanging out with Blue sometimes. It was peaceful in the cockpit and he didn't feel quite so much like a fifth wheel when it was just him and Blue together.

After a moment, he decided to keep going and meet up with Blue. "I'll ask him later," he said, "It's not important."

Pidge's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. See you at dinner."

He nodded, moving on down the hall. At the door to Blue's hangar, he paused. Was she really the only one who complained about her paladin traveling with someone else? Did she not trust him to put her first? Did she not trust him to come back?

If Blue were a person, he'd knock on the door to make sure she wanted to talk to him, but he wasn't sure if she would understand how to answer, or even be able to answer if she _did_ understand. He leaned his forehead against the door, breathing in and out for a moment. Maybe he should talk to someone first. Maybe he should ask Keith about Red. Maybe he should ask Hunk about Yellow, or Shiro about Black. Maybe he was doing something wrong. Maybe he was just overthinking things.

He turned around and slid to the floor with his back to the door. _What did this mean?_ He knew he'd said some silly things back when Allura was explaining the lions, instead of waiting to hear about Blue. He knew he'd had to leave her, before.

He heard Hunk coming before he could see him. He wasn't sure what the other Paladin thought he was whistling, but it was mostly tuneless, and not nearly as casual as Hunk probably meant it to be. Lance smiled a little in spite of himself.

"Oh, hey, Lance!" Hunk said, "Fancy meeting _you_ here, uh, outside Blue's hangar. That's so random."

Lance snorted. "What do you need, Hunk?"

Hunk took the question as an invitation and came over to sit next to him. "Oh, nothing. Pidge just said you were being 'weird.'"

"Yeah, well, Pidge is weird."

"Yeah, sometimes. Anyway, she said you're upset about something with Blue?"

"I dunno," Lance answered, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I'm not sure I'm upset. It's just - she makes this _noise_ when we all go off in Yellow or Green or whatever and we leave her behind, and it almost breaks my heart, like, I don't even want to _leave_ anymore when she does it, and I guess I just thought they were all like that, but Green doesn't do that so now I'm just - I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Why doesn't she trust me? Doesn't she know I wouldn't leave her if I didn't have to? Doesn't she know I'll always come back to her?"

Hunk leaned his head back against the wall, staring reflectively at the ceiling. "I mean," he said, "You _did_ let her get kidnapped by those scavengers that one time. But Shiro let Zarkon take over Black for a while and Black still picked him after that, so probably there's no hard feelings. And Red goes after Keith even if he left in a pod or with me and Yellow, but Red's like - Red. Probably it's fine?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Hunk, that's real helpful. I _still_ say that whole thing with Nyma could have happened to anyone."

"No, no, definitely! I just mean - it's probably no hard feelings. I mean, they get in our heads, right? And we get in theirs. So I'm sure Blue knows how much you care about her. I think our lions are just all different. I mean, we know they're _different_ , but I mean, like, their personalities. Yellow doesn't really do noises, I just get these, like, _feelings_ , right? But we're still bonded, and it's not like - we're good."

"So, Yellow doesn't make the noise either, huh?"

"Nah. He gets it that sometimes we need different things for one mission than another. But me and Yellow are cool with playing back-up. You and Blue are more -" he paused, like he wasn't sure how to say it, "You're pilots, instead of engineers."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Hunk turned his head to smile at him. "It means just _talk_ to her. I think the only way to know how Blue feels is to find out how Blue feels, not how the rest of our lions are or what we think about it."

Lance smiled back weakly. "You're right." He didn't move.

Hunk nudged him in the shoulder. "So, go do it. I'm sure it's fine! And then you'll know." He started getting up, and Lance followed, knowing that if he didn't get up on his own, Hunk would just haul him to his feet anyway.

Once they were on their feet, Lance nodded to Hunk and then stepped through the door into Blue's hangar.

She purred inside his head, but sounded a little anxious, like she knew already that something was wrong. He tried to pretend it wasn't.

"Hey, beautiful! Sorry I had to go with Yellow earlier. Shiro's plan, not mine."

She made the noise again, cutting straight to his heart, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Blue, I-" he wasn't sure what to say, "You know I'd never leave you on purpose, right? You know that?"

The silence that answered was even worse than the noise.

"Look, baby. Look, I - I don't know if you don't trust me, or if I messed up, or - Hunk says it's probably fine, but I -" He wasn't sure what else to say. He didn't know how to say it.

"Blue, can you just-" Why was this so hard? Why was he such a failure all the time? He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to get more emotional than he already was. "Can you just crawl inside my head and _look_? I know you can make me hear you in there. Can't you - I just wanna know you know how I feel. I wanna be _sure_."

He heard her move, but he didn't trust his ears until her cold, metal nose pressed up against him, almost knocking him over. He couldn't believe how fast she'd crossed the room, or how gentle she was, and until he opened his eyes and tipped his head back to look into her big, glowing yellow ones, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He flung his arms around her snout as far as he could reach. "Thanks, Beautiful. I love you, too."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cold As Ice (With No Sign Of Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235005) by [PastelClark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelClark/pseuds/PastelClark)




End file.
